Come Back to Me
by AGirlWithADream27
Summary: This is kind of like an extra epilogue to Allegiant. It is set 60 years after Allegiant, and Tobias is 78 and, well, you'll see what happens. If you want to read a really cute, sweet touching story, this is for you! Don't read if you haven't read Allegiant. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent


**Here is another **_**Divergent**_** one shot. This is kind of like another epilogue to **_**Allegiant**_**. It is set 60 years after the end of Allegiant. So Tobias is 78. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or the characters or anything.**

Tobias's POV

It has been 60 years since the war. 60 years since my father, Marcus was banished. 60 years since I lost the love of my life, Tris.

After Tris died, I was upset, I ended up living with my mother Evelyn which helped rebuild a relationship with her. I had all my friends supporting me, but especially Christina. We were never really close before, we just both liked Tris. But after Tris died, we really depended on each other. First of all, because Christina could relate, she lost Will, and also because Tris meant a lot, to both of us.

I think at some point in our lives, Christina started to develop feelings for me, but it didn't matter, I would never look at a girl like that again. Not after I lost Tris. She was the only one I would ever love.

Even though I never got married or had a family of my own, I still had a pretty great life. I ended up becoming co-leader with Johanna and together we rebuilt the city. It took a while, but eventually Zeke forgave me for what happened with Uriah. It was hard for him, but we were too close to lose each other, especially in our times of need.

Zeke and Shauna ended up getting married. The wedding was gorgeous; I was the best man, since Uriah wasn't there to do it. They ended up having three kids, Urika(pronounced er-reek-a), Lynia(pronounced lynn-e-a) and Marley. They named them after Uriah, Lynn and Marlene which I thought was sweet. They also made me Urika's godfather, which was an honor.

I ended up being like an uncle to all of them. I went over there pretty much every day and helped out, because Shauna was in the wheelchair and she needed as much help as she could get.

I had an overall happy life, but I was ready to move on. Ready to see Tris.

I had been sick for a while, after all. I am 78. So when I went to the doctor this morning and they told me I didn't have much time left to live, I wasn't surprised. I wasn't even that sad, most of my friends had already passed on, and I just wanted to see my Tris again. It had been long enough.

I lay down in my bed, feeling everything slowly drift away, but it wasn't like when I normally fall asleep, it was more final. I begin to think of everything me and Tris ever did together. I start to feel tears fall down my face. Today was the exact day Tris died, it has been exactly 60 years since her death, and now, I know it's my turn. I smile one last time, and my eyes close for good.

When I open my eyes, I am 18 again, wearing my typical Dauntless clothes, I am standing on the roof of what used to be the entrance of Dauntless headquarters. The wind whips my face and I see the hole where I jumped on my first day of initiation. I look over and see Amar. He smiles at me and nods.

I break into a sprint and leap off the building into the black hole, the same net that caught me on initiation day, catches me once again. I look up and see a small delicate hand stretched toward me. I take it and the hand pulls me out of the net.

I look up and I am met with the stormy gray-blue eyes I love. Tris.

She smiles at me and pull me into an embrace and a passionate kiss.

I hear clapping behind her. I see everyone, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Al, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Tris's parents, everyone.

Tris looks at me once more and says "I knew you would come back to me."

**So cute, Tobias and Tris are together again. I know it's short, but I watched Titanic today and if you've seen it, you know that at the end Rose dies sleeping in her bed, and then she's back in the Titanic and everything is fancy and like it was when she was on it and everyone who died on the Titanic is there waiting for her and then she and Jack see each other again, and that's the ending. I thought that was such a sweet ending and I thought it would be a cute idea for Tobias and Tris. So I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review and let me know how I did. I will be writing more **_**Divergent **_**stories soon, so watch for them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
